A Little Insight
by DrAgOnLOvEr34
Summary: Being woken up too early by friends, Teen Angst, Draco/Harry, and more! Oh My! Come read and see inside of the heads of some of the Harry Potter characters in short word prompts! What fun does Harry get into outside of classes with his friends? How about some sweet Draco and Harry moments? Want a look in Harry's head during and after the war? Click to come and read! (May be OOC)
1. I'm Here

_**! The dreaded authors note! Sorry, just wanted to say this is my first story, so I am still getting used to everything. Please be patient with me! Thanks! Lots of love~DrAgOnLOvEr34**_

* * *

I'm Here

Harry had to get away from all the scowls and snide comments from everyone. He had to get away from everyone who thought he put his name in the Goblet. Why would they even think he did? Did they really think he was that much of a attention seeking person? Bloody hell! His life was now in even more danger because of this stupid tournament! Why would he willingly do that to himself? He just wanted one peaceful school year, but no, it didn't seem like he is going to be getting that.

He finally decided he needed a break from everyone. So, once everybody went down to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry silently snuck away up to the Astronomy Tower for some peace. He made quick work at getting up there, saying 'hullo' to any portraits in passing. Once he got there, he sat down on the edge of the tower, his feet hanging out, letting his worries fly away with the wind.

The breeze tickled his face, moving his shaggy hair around. Harry looked out across the grounds of Hogwarts; cheeks flushed a rosy red from the cold draft, and smiled a peaceful smile. No matter how bad things got with the people on the inside of the Castle, he always knew that the Castle itself would offer the comfort that he needed. It was the first place he would actually be willing call home, the only one he could remember and one of the only places he felt safe. Harry fell into a musing of happy thoughts and didn't hear the door to the Astronomy Tower open and close softly. Quiet footstep's echoed in the empty room. Once Harry heard them, he didn't turn around, he stayed looking over the empty grounds, because he knew who it was.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry questioned tiredly, not in the mood for any of their friendly spats that they put on for show, because unknown to everyone, but them, they were actually somewhat friends. No reply came, but he did sit down besides Harry. They sat like that for a while, taking in the soothing atmosphere. Draco awkwardly cleared his throat,

"You know, everything I say about you in front of others is just for show, I don't mean any of it. You should know that."

Harry didn't say anything, just nodded drowsily and leaned his forehead against Draco's arm, basking in the warmth coming from it, ready to fall asleep, but Draco wasn't finished,

"I just want you to know that I am here for you, I may not act like it, but I am," He paused uncomfortably, to look around, trying to gather his thoughts.

"I'm here for you," He repeated firmly. This was not something Draco was known for, talking about his feelings, but he knew that Harry needed it, so he shoved aside his discomfort for him.

Harry hid his drained smile in Draco's arm, but nodded groggily and whispered a muffled,

"I know."

That was all that needed to be said. They both quieted down and soaked in the night, with the comforting walls of the castle surrounding them.


	2. Love

Love

Love is a beautiful thing, but it can also be very complicated. If it's so beautiful, how can it be complicated? It can be complicated if you are in love with someone you are not supposed to be in love with. When you are in love with someone like that, it can also be cruel. It can be cruel as you watch him flirt with others. It can be cruel when you hear all the snide comments he throws at you. Sadly, he can't know that you like him, because that isn't how these things work in your situation. Harry sighed as he gazed across the Great Hall at Draco Malfoy, his rival and his love. Not that anyone would know…right? Harry looked away and missed the smoldering grey eyes that gazed at his turned back.

Love is complicated.


	3. Evidence

_**I wasn't lying when I said most of these are really short prompts! :D Sorry my loves! I will try to write longer ones in the future!~DrAgOnLOvEr34**_

* * *

Evidence

What evidence did they have that he was turning dark? Did they have any evidence? Honestly, Harry really didn't even care anymore. He was so tired of everyone loving him one minute and the next turning their backs on him. Did they really think he would forget all the hate mail and being shunned by everyone? Will, he might of earlier, when he still thought they had a chance to redeem themselves, but now he was finally putting his foot down. He was finally opening his eyes to see how fickle some people really where. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was finally gaining some backbone and leaving this magical, hate-filled world. He was leaving them to deal with their own problems, because he was sick and tired of the weight being put on his own shoulders, with no one else to help him carry it.


	4. Gloves

_**This was kind of rushed, so sorry for all the incorrect grammar and spelling. I will fix it! Love!~DrAgOnLOvEr34**_

* * *

Gloves

Today was testing Harry's patience and what little of that said patience was about to snap! What horrible, monstrous thing could be causing are hero such an annoyance? His gloves, or he should say glove, as in one, because he just couldn't seem to find it. He had easily found the first one, in his trunk, but after digging for the second, nothing. He had looked everywhere and just couldn't seem to locate it! It wasn't under his bed, it wasn't in his dresser, its just seemed like it was no where to be found! Where was it?

To add even more mayhem to the already rather chaotic predicament; he was going to be late for his lunch date with Hermione and Ron. Getting even more frustrated, Harry threw the lone twin glove down onto the ground and stomped out of the Dormitory. He made quick work at getting outside, and almost walked right back into the warm castle. Why? Well, because it was really cold and snowy outside, but sadly he would have to build up the courage to step outside again. Taking a deep breath, Harry marched outside in the cold afternoon air with determination and kept going.

His hands started getting numb half way there, so he shoved them into his armpits, hoping that would give them a little warmth. It didn't. Harry huffed in exasperation, and trudged on.

The crunch of snow behind him made him turn around. Once he saw who it was, he wanted to turn right back around walk away. It just happened to be Draco Malfoy. Yes, they had made a truce and were even somewhat friends, but that didn't mean that he wanted to talk or even breathe the same air as him right now, with the mood he was in.

"Hey, Harry!" Draco yelled, hurrying to catch up with him.

Harry knew it was polite to slow down and wait for Draco to catch up, but when was he known to be polite? Or even The Golden Boy? Oh alright, he was always known for these things. He sighed and slowed down.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked rather rudely and came to a complete stop. He was already in a bad mood. He was cold and late for lunch. He didn't need anything else to make his day worse.

"In Potions yesterday, when it was over, you were in such a hurry, that you dropped this," Draco held out one lone glove; the lone glove whose mate just happened to be in his dormitory. Harry stared at it in disbelief. He was late because of this glove. This stupid annoying glove. He ripped it out of Draco's hands and almost threw it out in the distance in annoyance, but paused and shoved it in is coat pocket.

"Thank you Draco."

"No problem. It's not like a needed it. I have much better and finer gloves anyway," And with that, he walked away.

Harry stared at his retreating back in disbelief, shook his head, and followed at a slower pace. 'Some things never change.' He thought.


	5. Hand

Hand

"Grab my hand!"Harry screamed, over the noise of the fighting going on around them, "For Merlin's sake, forget about your pride for one bloody moment, and grab my hand!"

The hand in question was being held to Draco Malfoy, who was dangling off the edge of the Astronomy Tower. He couldn't remember exactly how he had ended up here. One moment, he and Harry had been fighting back to back, against the Death Eaters, and then the next moment, he was about to fall to his death.

Right now, in his situation, dying really didn't seem like a bad idea. He had nothing left to live for. His father had disowned him from the Malfoy family once he found out that Draco had refused to take the Dark Mark. His so called 'friends' and House had turned their backs on him and shunned him. It wasn't like he was worth anything in the war. He had nothing, he thought silently to himself, while the hand holding his tightened.

He glanced up at Harry's frightened, emerald eyes. Well, he did have something. He had Harry. He had him as a friend; as a confident. When he decided that he wasn't going to bow to some Half-Blood like Voldemort, and didn't take the mark, Harry Potter had been there to curse his ex-housemates when they had cornered him in the dungeons. He had been there, when he didn't need to. He had been there, even though Draco had never really shown him any ounce of kindness. Was this new development, this friendship, something to look forward too? Could it become something more?

Draco gripped Harry's hand and let himself be pulled up.


	6. Autumn

Autumn

Harry woke up on a chilly Autumn Sunday, to the noise of excited yells and the sound of pounding feet. His initial reaction was to roll over, and shove his pillow over his head, hoping to block out some of the noise.

"Guys, some people are trying to sleep," Harry groaned out annoyed.

"Well, not anymore!" Fred sang cheerfully, while yanking open the bed curtains.

"Come on! Get up!" Ron's joyful voice cried out.

Harry ripped the pillow off his head, winced from the bright light, and threw it in the direction of Ron's voice. The pillow smacked into something with a thump.

"Oh, come on Harry! We've got stuff to do," Ron grunted, trying to get Harry away from his blanket. Sadly, Harry was the weaker of the two, and was easily overpowered. The blanket was torn away from him, leaving him freezing.

"Okay! I will get up! Calm down!" Harry yelled exasperated.

After much more fighting and grumbling, Harry was dressed and ready for whatever schemes they had planned for today. As unwilling as he was to wake up, he was still very curious to what they were going to go do, because knowing who he was with, he might end up getting in trouble for it. They marched him outside into the cold autumn air, walking until they came upon Lee Jordan. Who just happened to be standing beside one of the biggest pile of leaves Harry had even seen in his life.

"Hello, Harry! You are looking very joyful this morning!" Lee Jordan said brightly. Harry glared at him.

"Okay, so you see this pile of leaves here? We are going to jump in it," George explained, excited, "And it just happens to be your lucky day, because you get to go first!"

The Twins, Ron, and Lee Jordan grabbed Harry, who had been trying to quietly sneak away; already thinking about how comfortable his bed would be about right now. Sadly, the poor Hero wasn't fast enough and was picked up by his hands and feet, by his group of traitorous so called friends.

"Guys, I swear if you do this, I will get revenge somehow!" Harry threatened. He was ignored.

"Gosh Harry, you might want to slow down on eating so much Treacle Tart, you're getting a little heavy here!" Ron teased.

Slowly, they started to swing him back and forth, making it seem like they were going to let go of him at any moment. Harry cursed and closed his eyes, accepting his fate, hoping that their aim wasn't that off. They let go of him and he flew into the leaf pile, disappearing from their site. He didn't come back up.

Fred cleared his throat, "Little Harrykins, did you get lost?" He teased, inching closer.

"Do you need help-!" a hand reached out and dragged him in. Laughing, the rest looked at each other, before taking a running start and jumping in with them.

That was how the rest of the morning and afternoon was spent, laughing and having a good time. They didn't need to worry about Voldemort, or even the war looming darkly in their future. Right now, they just enjoyed the time they had together with their friends.


	7. Believe

_**Sorry its so short and not the best! I just wanted to get something up today before I go tackle the pile of homework I have. Hopefully I can post something else tonight. Love you!~DrAgOnLOvEr34**_

* * *

Believe

Harry had to believe that there was a chance that all his friends would make it out of the Finale Battle alive. He had to believe this, because if he didn't, he knew that he would finally break. If he screwed up, or showed any weakness, the enemy could easily use it to their own advantage. He had already lost Sirius, Dumbledore, and his parents. He didn't know what he would do if he lost any more of the people he cared about, like Ron, Hermione, or Remus.

If anyone else died, that blood would be on his hands, and no matter how much he would try and hope to forget, it would always be. He was just so tired of fighting and even more so of all the DEATH surrounding him. Harry gazed at the tired and hopeful faces in the Room of Requirement, trying give them all an encouraging smile. He wondered how much more death there would have to be, to get to a point where there didn't need to be anymore fighting.


	8. Stop

**_WARNING! Hey! Its me again! Just wanted to warn whoever is reading this that this is somewhat hinted toward a Draco/Harry relationship! And my Draco is a little OOC!:D WARNING! ~DrAgOnLOvEr34_**

* * *

Stop

Earlier, after Voldemort's announcement, everyone who was capable and willing started healing their wounded and gathering their dead in the Great Hall. Many people had died. Many people had lost their friends and family. So, they were also using this time to mourn their losses.

Harry had to look away from all the people crying over the lifeless bodies of their loved ones. He couldn't stand the idea that many more could die if he didn't do anything. So while everyone else had gone to the Great Hall, Harry slipped away to the Forbidden Forest, accepting Voldemort's invitation. He was hoping this would help end war. One less Horcrux, the weaker Voldemort would become. Sure he was scared out of his wits, but he knew this needed to be done. He had to do it. It was the only way.

* * *

Draco Malfoy knew exactly what Harry was going to do; he knew what a self-sacrificing idiot he could be. So, sneaking away from everyone else, he made quick work at catching up with him. That's why Harry didn't get very far before he ran into Draco, who did not look very happy to find him here.

"I was hoping you would've had some common sense and you wouldn't have been here, but no. Here you are. About to face down one of the most powerful wizards of our time! What are you thinking?" Draco seethed. Harry looked a little guilty, but he quickly got over it. He knew what he was doing was the right thing. Draco's faced softened.

"You don't have to leave, you know that, right? We can fight Voldemort together. Please, think about it Harry, because we both know, if you leave to go meet him in the Forbidden Forest, you will not come back. I don't want this to happen!" Draco pleaded desperately, so unlike him, but right now he thought his behavior was justified. Harry listened to Draco's rant, not interrupting him until he was finished.

"Yes I do. I need to do this. We have already lost too many and I am going to end this once and for all." Harry started walking again. Draco hurried to catch up with him.

"Let me come with you! Or even the weasel or the mud-" he stopped when he saw the look Harry was giving him, "or Granger? Some backup is always better than none."

Harry finally came to a complete stop, and looked at Draco, urging him to understand with his eyes. Draco looked back, the panic gleam in his eyes dimming. He knew this is what Harry really wanted. He understood why Harry was doing this and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop him, but that didn't mean he didn't have to try.

Sighing softly, he nodded reluctantly, "Okay, I understand. Just-" he cut off to clear his throat, "Just please try to come out of this alive. Please, for your friends and for me."

"I will" Harry said softly while nodding and he walked away.

Draco watched as Harry walked away, not knowing if he would come back. Once Harry could no longer be seen, he too walked away.


	9. Dream

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading this sooner, but I had to work on one of my end of the year projects! Blah. Anyway, enjoy this! Its my first over 1,000! :D Love you guys!~DrAgOnLOvEr34**_

* * *

Dream

Harry woke up from his dream with a start. What exactly had that been? Had it really just been a dream? The images danced around in his head, slipping away before he could really analyze them thoroughly. The dream had seemed so real, like he had actually experienced everything that had happened. Many of which he really didn't feel like experiencing anytime soon.

While he tried to calm down his panicked breathing, he started to think about the dream more clearly. It was a horrible dream. His parents had been dead and he had to fight in a war against Voldemort, a long dead Dark Lord. He shuddered to think about fighting him right now, already knowing he would not be able too. It was also a very curious dream, because it had been so vivid, that it seemed real. He felt like he had been at the Gryffindor table, eating with his housemates and that he could pick up a broomstick and go flying through the air in the air at the Quidditch pitch.

Not everything in the dream had been about a war; he had also had a lot of fun; just going on adventures or even playing a challenging game of chess with his friends. The main recurring people in the dream, his best friends, had been two people named Ron and Hermione. They had been some of the best friends he could actually ask for, because they were with him every time he had needed them. He hoped that he actually became friends with-

"Harry! Come down and get some pancakes! You might want to hurry Birthday boy, before there all eaten!"

Harry stopped thinking about the dream. Yes, it was his Birthday! He was turning a whopping 12! This meant he should be getting his letter to Hogwarts any day now. He was very excited about that. From all of his parent's stories, it seemed like an incredible place full of secret passages and magical things. The earlier the better! His stomach growled. Those pancakes started to sound really good right now, so he decided get up.

He quickly jumped out of his bed and raced downstairs, knowing that the pancakes would be gone if he didn't get down there any time soon. It would have been a good idea, he thought as he caught himself on the banister to stop him from falling, to have had someone wake him up earlier, because first come first serve. It would have also been a really good idea to have taken off his socks, because running in them wasn't a really good idea. That's how he finally made his entrance into the kitchen, sliding in, knocking into the table

"Whoa! Calm down there Prongslet! If you had went any faster, you could have knocked over the table. All of these delicious, fluffy syrup coated pancakes, on the ground. Be careful!" His father, James, joked.

"James, you did the exact same thing when you came in!" His mother, Lily scolded, "Like father, like son they say!"

Harry sat back and watched their interaction, shaking his head. He had his parents, unlike the dream him. He didn't know what he would do if he really didn't have them there for him. He had his mother if he ever needed help with his studies and just to be there for him, while his father would give him advice on prank ideas and how to do neat tricks on the broom to impress his friends at Hogwarts with.

"Harry, dear, are you okay?" Lily asked, concerned, "your frowning. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, it's your Birthday, which was the magical day that you were gifted to us!" James cooed sweetly, "You're supposed to be happy!"

"I'm fine. I promise"

Lily, who had been handing out a second helping of pancakes, didn't look very convinced at his short reply, but she let the subject drop, since it was his Birthday. Harry knew she would approach him about it later, but maybe by then, he would have his emotions under control

Harry started eating again. His mother had always been a very good cook, and they celebrated that every day by eating as much as they could. His father always tried to make a competition out of it, shoving food down his throat like a starving man, or a pig, as his mother would say.

"Hey, Prongslet, you see that pile of presents over there," James pointed dramatically at a huge stack of presents. "Those are all for you, the smaller ones are from Sirius and Remus, who couldn't make it today, but that one, right on top, the biggest out of them all. That one is from me and your mom." He was almost bouncing in his seat by now. You would think it was his birthday by how he was acting.

"James! Let him finish eating first!" Lily admonished, "Why don't you read the Daily Prophet while you wait?"

"My lovely Lilyflower, I will give him time to eat for you. I will also read the paper for you!" James grabbed the paper and starting reading.

Harry laughed. He wondered how long his father would last. He could be such a child sometimes, but he could also be serious when he needed to be. He loved his father and he was glad he had him. Harry glanced back down at his pancakes, which really didn't seem all that appetizing anymore. He needed to stop thinking about his parents not being there anymore. He had them right now, and he needed to appreciate that.

He glanced back up and let a smile cross his face. His father was staring, unblinking, at him very intently from over the top of the paper. Harry made sure to take an extra slow time to eat the last bite of his pancakes before slowly pushing it away, watching the eyes following his moves intently, while laughing silently to himself.

"I'm done." Harry theatrically said. James jumped up with a noise that sounded like a pig squealing and ran over to the presents.

Lily winked at Harry and whispered, "I always told you that your father was a pig." She laughed, and toke away Harry's dirty plate.

Hurrying over with the presents, James almost tripped, but stopped the fall by grabbing onto the table. He shoved the smaller ones into Harry's face first.

"The best present is for last!" He declared, while holding onto the big one from them. Harry obliged him and opened up the others.

From Sirius and Remus, he got candy, broom polish, and books. He was guessing the books were from Remus, because he couldn't picture Sirius holding a book willingly or even getting close enough to a bookstore to buy one. His parents had also gotten him candy, books and some brand new Quidditch gloves, which he was hoping to go use later today.

Finally, it came down to the huge and weirdly shaped present that his father was holding like it was the most precious thing in the world. It almost seemed like he didn't want to hand it over, but he did, very reluctantly, after Lily prodded him. Harry grabbed the present and didn't waste any time with teasing his father for once, he ripped right into it.

Once he was done, he looked closely at what it was and gave a cry of delight. It was a new broom! They had gotten him the new broom that was on the market! He only needed give his father a look, before they both raced to the back door. They heard a faint, "Be careful" from Lily before they both disappeared outside, arguing over who got to use the new broom first. Harry won, because he was the birthday boy.

That was how the rest of the day was spent, James and Harry taking turns on the new broom, racing it against the old ones. Before long, they were called in for Dinner. Dinner was a happy affair, with them all laughing and talking. Harry couldn't remember laughing and having this much fun before. He didn't want it too end. After they were done eating, they brought out the cake and sung Happy Birthday to him.

"Don't forget to make a wish Harry!" Lily said, who was being held in James arms, with a bright smile on her face.

Harry looked at his small family, closed his eyes, and wish for nothing to change. He wished for them to be happy like this all the time. He wished for many more Happy Birthdays like this to happen. Holding onto that wish, he blew out the candles, and woke up in the 4th year's boys dormitory.

It had all been a dream, Harry thought, as tears dripped down his face.

His parents were still dead and he was alone.


	10. Amused

**_!WARNING! DRACO/HARRY ALERT! !WARNING! If you don't like it, then please don't read it!:D thank you my loves!~DrAgOnLOvEr34_**

* * *

Amused

Hermione watched the scene happening in front of her, trying hiding her amused smile by ducking her head down and letting her hair block it. They thought they were being so sneaky and devious, but she and anyone who knew them, or even just paid attention, could see it as plain as day.

With the secret smiles tossed at each other and the insults that held no true fire. The longing looks that were sent to each other's back, when they thought no one was looking. Let's not forget the jealously that bloomed in their eyes whenever someone was flirting with one or the other. Her best friend, Harry Potter and the ferret Draco Malfoy, were clearly together and very much in love. She found it absolutely adorable and very endearing, even if she really didn't really like Draco that much.

Actually, many of Harry's friends didn't like him, so she understood why they were keeping it secret, or at least trying too. They would probably just see that he was dating a slimily Slytherin, not that he was actually in love and very happy. The news of them together would probably cause an uproar of disapproval to go through Hogwarts. Don't forget about all the gossip and lies that would be spread once they were found out, and Harry didn't need any more of that. Honestly, she would have probably of said something already, if she hadn't seen how content Harry was for once.

So, she would let them think that they were being sneaky and that no one knew anything about them, but once they needed someone to be on their side, she would be there for Harry. She wouldn't let anyone take away what happiness Harry had managed to find, because she knew he would do the exact same thing if it was her in his shoes.


	11. Future

Future

What would the future hold, Lily Potter nee Evans thought, as she rocked her new born son back and forth, looking out the window. What kind of person is he going to be? Is he going to be a shy, but gentle person or maybe he might be poplar and have a lot of friends? She knew she would love him no matter what kind of person he was. She hoped that he knew that, too

When she had found out she was pregnant, she had first been very shocked and scared. It just wasn't the right time to put a child out in the world, the war with Voldemort just heating up. She also really didn't even think that they were ready for a child. They were still just getting use to living together, and they really hadn't even had the time to talk about having kids.

James had surprised her as always, but she should have known how he would of reacted to this. He had been so happy and had picked her up and twirled her around. Sirius and Remus had been very shocked at first, but they had quickly warmed up to the idea. Sirius had even asked to be the Godfather. One thing was for sure; her child would have a very interesting and protective family around him.

She walked back to the crib and placed Harry down.

"Oh, darling, you already have so many people that love you. You have them wrapped around your little finger. I fell in love with your right away, you know, and I knew you were perfect, with those beautiful emerald eyes of yours. I love you so much." She wrapped the blanket around him, thinking about all the years of laughter and smiles she had ahead of her.

If only she knew.


	12. Exhausted

_**I am so tired right now. Yawn. But I had to write something for you guys, not matter how small or how much I will probably need to edit it tomorrow. :D Love~DrAgOnLOvEr34**_

* * *

Exhausted

Harry felt so drained and weary right now. He didn't even know if he would be able to get up, from where he had collapsed, in a small corner somewhere in Hogwarts. He had finally done it. Voldemort was gone, dead, never to kill another innocent. Never to plagued his dreams at night. Harry could almost cry. All of his life had seemed like it had been gearing him up to this moment, to this battle. He honestly had no clue what to do now, he felt so lost. Where was the light to guide him out of the dark?

Harry chased those thoughts away, telling himself that on the bright side, he could finally be free. Free from all the expectations and eyes that followed him everywhere. Oh, he knew that he wouldn't get true peace; _he_ was the-Boy-Who-Lived after all. But he would take what he could get. Harry yawned. All the running and dodging he did today had finally caught up to him. Maybe he should get some sleep. Yes, that sounded like a great idea

"Harry! Where are you?" A voice shouted from down the hall.

"Hermione, why don't you just check the Marauder's Map?" Another voice questioned.

"Oh Ron, that is a great idea! Why didn't I think of doing that before?" A ruffling was heard. "Ah, here it is! I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Hmmmmm, let's look for his name."

"Here it is!" Ron exclaimed, "That's funny; it says he's just around this curve."

The figures of Hermione and Ron came around the corner. They spotted Harry right away. He was curled around a set of armor on the ground, looking very sad and exhausted. Even in his sleep he had a frown on his face.

"Ron, he looks just horrible! We should get him somewhere more comfortable to sleep. He really needs it." Hermione fretted like a mother hen, going over to wake him up. Ron just nodded in agreement.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione said softly, as she gently shook him.

Harry woke up slowly, and looked at the blurry figures in front of him. He immediately tensed up; reaching for his wand tucked in his pocket, but relaxed when he heard the sound of Hermione's soothing voice. Slowly, they both came into view. Harry saw they both had worried frowns on their faces.

"Is something wrong?" Harry whispered, his voice sounding groggy.

"No, we were just looking for you and found you here, asleep. You just looked so uncomfortable, that we decided to wake you up and bring you to the Hospital Wing. We just wanted to find you somewhere with an actual bed." Hermione explained gently.

Harry just nodded and followed them up to the Hospital Wing, understanding why they woke him up. A bed did sound much better than a cold, stone floor. They walked the hallways in a contented silence. Not really needed to speak of anything. They made it up there and Harry immediately went straight to a bed and just collapsed on it, falling asleep right away. It was a miracle he even was able to walk to the Hospital Wing.

"When do you think we should wake him up? Many people want to talk to him about what went on today." Ron questioned dazed, the death of Fred still weighting heavily on his mind.

"Let him sleep. I think he deserves it." Hermione replied with a weary sigh, leaning against Ron, who wrapped his arms around her.

"I agree."


	13. Hate

_**Super short and I am sorry about that. I really like it. I won't be able to post anything for like the next 2-3 weeks because the end of the year is approaching and that means end of the year projects and the semester test. Sorry! LOVE YOU GUYS! ~DrAgOnLOvEr34**_

* * *

Hate

"I hate you." Harry screamed. "I hate you so much!"

He pounded his fists against Draco's chest, frustrated and angry. Why! Why are things never simple for him? Is it even possible for things to be easy? Or even for things to go his way once in his life? His hands were caught and enclosed in Draco's.

"No you don't, and you know that." Draco said softly.

He collapsed in Draco's arms, emotionally drained. He was tired of all the lying and sneaking around he had to do. He couldn't tell his friends the truth of where he was going at night, and who he was seeing. He couldn't tell them anything because he was scared of what they would think. He knew he shouldn't be, because they were his friends, but he was. He could always end it, but by doing that, he would be losing the person he loved.

"Why is it so impossible for me to stay away from you?" He whispered against Draco's chest.

"Why is it?"


	14. Funeral

**_Sorry this is so short and not the best. I had to dig this one up from some of my older works. I just really wanted to post something to show you guys I was still here!:D My tests are over with, so I should be updating at least twice a week again. Love you guys and sorry!~DrAgOnLOvEr34_**

* * *

Funeral

Sirius Black never got a funeral. He deserved one, but never had one.

"That's going to change." Harry murmured, as he laid down a pair of white lilies on Sirius's grave.

It hadn't really been a big service, because not many people could come. The reasons being they either didn't know he was innocent, didn't even know that he had died, or they were attending someone else's funeral right know. There had been a lot of them the last couple of weeks, sadly. Harry knew he couldn't change that, so he didn't let himself think about those gloomy thoughts again.

He looked back down at the little grave stone, smiling to himself. He may have not been the best godfather, but he was the best he could have been, with the horrible cards that were dealt to him in his short life. Having a family, whose beliefs he didn't believe in; a family that disowned him. Also having a brother that wanted nothing to do with him. A brother he remembered doing anything for earlier in his life. It may not have been the best start, but it led him to the part of his life, where he would meet the most important people in the world to him. These people would help him become who he would be in the future.

Those important people, his best friends, would never be forgotten by him. He would do so much for them, because they had looked past his family and had accepted him for who he was. So, yes, he may not have won the godfather of the year award, but he was Harry's godfather and one of the last things that linked him to his parents. No matter what others thought of him or what people said about him.

Harry sighed sadly, and walked away from the lone grave, with a marker that said, "Once a Marauder, Always a Marauder. Goodbye Padfoot, may you solemnly swear to always be up to no good."


	15. Study

_**I wrote this really late and also edited it really late, so I am really sorry for any mistakes!:D Love you guys!~DrAgOnLOvEr34**_

* * *

Study

If someone were to be walking by the middle courtyard at Hogwarts right now, and glanced in, they would happen upon the sight of the-Boy-Who-Lived. Not a normal sight of him. There was not a fight happening against the Dark Lord or even any secret meetings between Harry and his group of friends. It was just a normal very, very boring day.

Harry could verify that it was such a day. He could because he was slowly nodding to sleep, his face planted in a book. He really wished he was somewhere else right now, which is funny, because he was the one that agreed to this in the first place. Hermione had burst into the common room, holding a pile of books, and scolded them, saying,

"It is a beautiful day out and you guys are just sitting in here! I think it's time you two go outside, and study for your classes! I have some books right here. Come on!"

Harry quickly agreed, because he had been getting beat by Ron pretty badly at chess, and he didn't want to embarrass himself anymore. So, yes, at first he was happy that she had them go outside, but now he was regretting this decision. He doesn't even know where Ron went. He somehow managed to sneak off, leaving poor Harry stuck here, reading.

A book slammed down on the table by Harry face, startling him out of his light sleep.

"Harry James Potter! Wake up and read your book!" Hermione admonished. He flipped it open quickly, and tried to look like he was reading.

That didn't last long.

Harry lazily flipped the pages in his book, trying to look interested in it, never really focusing on the words in front of him. He wished he was out flying right now or even sleeping. He was so tired, and the nice weather wasn't helping, because it was really soothing.

Something smacked Harry in the forehead.

He looked around the courtyard, curious. What had that been? Actually, he should be asking himself, who had done it. No one was looking his way, not that there was many people out here in the first place. A couple of people scattered here and there. Harry sighed and looked back down at the book. Another pebble smacked into hos forehead, landing on his book

He looked back up and saw the twins and Ron hiding behind a pillar, out of Hermione's sight, gesturing at him to be quiet. Harry nodded. He guessed they were going to try and help him sneak away somehow. Which should be interesting, and just a little impossible, because Hermione would notice him leave. She had the eyes of a hawk.

Will, at least he found out where Ron had gone, he thought trying to be positive. He had disappeared for reinforcements. This should be entertaining.

* * *

Now, just how did Ron manage to sneak away, you might be asking yourself. It was actually really simple. Ron had taken the chance to sneak away once Hermione was distracted. Sure, he had felt a little bad for leaving Harry behind, but he was going back to help him. Maybe Harry wouldn't be so mad, if he thought of it like that. So, that's why he was now on a mission to go seek some help, and he knew just the people to go to.

He found the twins in the corner of the library, whispering and writing something down on a piece of parchment. Once they saw him, they hide whatever they had been writing on behind their backs, smiling innocently. He snorted; he didn't even want to know right now, because there was more serious things that needed to be handled.

"Guys I need your help." Ron stated, getting right to the point.

"Why, Ronniekins, you need our help?" George gasped dramatically, fainting into Fred's arms, who fanned George.

"Guys this is a serious matter! One of our own, Harry, has been..." Ron paused for dramatic effect, "forced to study."

The twins both immediately straightened up, adopting serious looks on their faces.

"We must rescue our other brother in crime!" They both declared, marching out of the library.

"Wait guys! You don't even know where he is!" Ron yelled, ignoring the disapproving look from Madam Pince, rushing out after the twins.

* * *

So, that was how they all got to where they were now; hiding behind a pillar, out of Hermione's line of sight. Ron was actually starting to feel a little guilty for leaving Harry there now, because he didn't look that good. Maybe just a little guilty, and not much more, knowing that could have been him. Besides, Harry was taking one for the team.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Ron whispered.

Fred just winked at him before taking a pebble off the ground, and throwing it in Harry's direction. It smacked him right in the forehead. Ron had to choke down the laugh that was bubbling in his throat. He had never seen his friend look so confused as he did right now, glancing around everywhere, trying to find out where it had come from. It was hilarious. Fred picked up another pebble, getting ready to throw it.

"Here, let me do it." George said, taking it from his hand and throwing it before he had a chance to say no.

This one also hit Harry, but landed in his book afterwards.

It didn't take long for Harry to finally notice them. He looked at them curiously. Ron put his figure to his lips, telling him to be quiet. Harry nodded. It was now time for the second phase of their plan, which was to somehow get Harry away. George straightened out of the crouch he had been in and walked up to Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione," He cleared his throat nervously, watching as she turned around to look at him "I heard that one of the Professors wanted you for something."

"Really, are you sure?" She questioned him, suspicious. He nodded seriously.

"Oh, all right." She sighed, and gathered her stuff. After she had everything, she walked away.

Fred and Ron both rushed up to them, smiling. It had worked. They had rescued Harry and hadn't been yelled at by Hermione. It was a moment that would go down in history! They were just getting ready to high-five each other, when their celebration was cut short, by the person they had thought they had tricked, walking right up to them. She reached around them to grab the book Harry had been reading. Again, she started to walk away, but not before looking over her shoulder at them.

"Oh, and boys, next time if you don't want to study, just tell me." She said, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

Boys will be boys.


	16. Aftermath

Aftermath

The aftermath of the Finale Battle was horrific and devastating. So many had been lost, and so much of the school Harry loved had been damaged. The school didn't seem to give off that feeling of protection and love anymore because of it. Now it just felt barren, and empty.

Harry had passed by so much death and destruction while he was walking around Hogwarts, trying to find any people that needed help. He hadn't found anyone, but he had seen how bad everything was. So much would need to be done in the future if Hogwarts was going to be up and running as a school again.

A shuffle of rubble somewhere ahead of Harry startled him out of his thoughts. What had that been? He went forward towards the noise cautiously. Just because the battle was over, it didn't mean that he was safe. He rounded the corner and was surprised with what he saw.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the ground, unbothered by the dirt, throwing clumps of stone at the opposite wall. He didn't seem to notice Harry or really anything around him. He just seemed to be in a shock, with an almost blank glazed look in his eyes. Harry walked the little distance left between them and sat beside him, not saying anything. They sat like that for a while before Malfoy spoke up.

"Have you come to turn me in Potter?" He rasped out. Harry turned and looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" He questioned.

"I was on the Dark Side. I have the bloody Dark Mark!" Malfoy snarled, pulling up the sleeve to his t-shirt to show it, "So, I repeat Potter, have you some to throw me into Azkaban?"

He glared at Harry.

"No, I came to see if there was anyone that needed help." Harry softly explained, looking Malfoy's in the eyes. Malfoy looked away and stared sullenly at the wall, not in the mood to talk anymore.

"You know, your mom saved my life." Harry mentioned causally, "and she didn't need too. I think I might owe her something. It might help if I, as the-Boy-Who-Lived, spoke up about what she did. Maybe even if I pulled a few strings and made it so you guys wouldn't be sent straight to Azkaban without a fair trial. Maybe I could even speak for you."

Harry stood up and brushed off his pants. Taking one more glance at Malfoy, who hadn't moved from his position, he walked away.

"Thanks Potter." Echoed down the hallway quietly, Harry didn't turn around, but replied over his shoulder, "Call me Harry."


	17. Fairy Tale

_**Very short and not the best. Sorry. Its been a really stressful week.:( I still really wanted to have something written for you guys, so here it is. Love you guys~DrAgOnLOvEr34**_

* * *

Fairy tale

Was all this really happening? Or was he just dreaming?

It all felt like such a fairy tale, with goblins and cauldrons. He had been told at a young age, that it didn't exist, but now he finds out it does. So, what if it really was all just a dream? If he shut his eyes and fell asleep, would it all disappear? He didn't want it too. This was something he had only imagined when he was little. Something every kid had probably dreamed about.

Magic.

It was real, he was a wizard, and there were others just like him.

It sounded amazing, and he was so excited for what he could do now. Still, for some reason, he was really scared and uncertain. He was scared and uncertain of what tomorrow would bring. Would he be behind everyone with his classes? Make a fool of himself? He didn't even really know anyone, besides those he met on the train and in the Great Hall. What would happen tomorrow? Harry yawned.

Maybe it was time to shove aside his worries and go to sleep. Yes, that sounded like a great idea.

He rolled over on his bed, shut his eyes and fell asleep.


	18. No

_**I started writing these little story prompts to get use to writing on fanfiction and just try to improve my writing. Which I think I did. So, this is probably the last one for these story! Sorry. Once I get another idea, I will write something and post it! Thank you!:D ~DrAgOnLOvEr34**_

* * *

Out

Draco stared down at the permanent Dark Mark on his inner left forearm. He would be forever stuck with this mark, always to see it. It would always be there as a reminder of how foolish he is and what a coward he is.

He wished he would have been brave enough to stand up against his father. He wished he had chosen another path then this one. Being controlled by a power hungry Dark Lord wasn't the way he wanted to live the rest of his life. All of the Death Eaters were basically his puppets. To do all of his bidding, with no questions asked.

Draco didn't want to be a puppet. He wanted the choice to choose what he did. He wanted the choice to choose what side he was on, without his father or the Dark Lord breathing down his neck. Now he didn't have that anymore.

There was no way out now.


End file.
